Bella ou le cadeau d'anniversaire
by Edwardienne100
Summary: Pour son anniversaire de mariage, Bella reçoit un cadeau fort étonnant de son mari... Lemon, bien évidemment. B/E !


**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Bon alors, je savais que je n'avais pas prévu de poster aujourd'hui, ni demain mais avec une amie (un peu plus elle que moi) avions eu l'idée de cet OS.**

**Je l'ai en partie écrit mais elle m'a soufflé la moitié des infos. D'ailleurs, nous en avons un autre en tête qui pourrai arriver très bientôt !**

**C'est un peu différent que ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire mais Aly, mon amie, en a eu l'idée en lisant Adultère...**

**Pas besoin de vous dire : ATTENTION LEMON ! Vous commencez à me connaître pour certaines, lol.**

**Donc voilà, je ne vous prends pas plus de temps !**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

**Bella ou le cadeau d'anniversaire**

**Point de vue externe**

Bella et Mike Newton étaient mariés depuis presque dix ans, aujourd'hui. Dix ans… Pour beaucoup, ce serait une éternité !

En plus de fêter son dixième anniversaire de mariage, Bella venait également d'avoir vingt-neuf ans, aujourd'hui.

C'est Mike qui avait voulu célébrer leur union le même jour que son anniversaire.

Il était très romantique à leur rencontre et elle avait totalement fondue devant cet adolescent blond, au regard bleu. Et ados fou et amoureux, ils avaient décidés de se marier aussitôt leur diplôme en poche.

La vie à deux s'était révélé un peu plus compliqué mais ils ne cessaient de s'aimer.

À tous leurs anniversaires, Mike invitait sa femme dans un restaurant très chic, lui offrait un charmant bijou et l'emmenait dans une chambre d'hôtel louée pour l'occasion. Là, il lui faisait l'amour tendrement avant de lui dire qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et de sortir un autre cadeau de sous le lit.

Leur routine annuelle plaisait assez à Bella, elle ne demandait pas plus que de se savoir aimer par son mari.

Malheureusement, ce train-train n'allait pas être effectué cette année.

Non.

Mike, travaillant comme pilote, il avait un voyage à faire jusqu'à Barcelone et ne serait de retour que le lendemain de leur anniversaire.

Dire que Bella était triste serait un euphémisme. Elle en avait gros sur le cœur mais son mari lui avait promis de se rattraper dès son retour de voyage.

Bella était une jolie jeune femme, très séduisante mais des fois, elle avait l'impression de ne plus trop attirer son conjoint. Leur amour était toujours présent mais leurs rapports intimes n'étaient plus aussi fréquents et aussi jouissifs qu'avant.

Elle ne s'embêtait pas, non. Bella était plutôt indifférente.

La veille du départ de son mari, ce dernier lui avait posé une question étrange :

- Chérie, pour ton anniversaire, tu préfères un gigolo ou un godemiché ?

- Les deux, chéri…

Voilà, ce qu'elle avait répondu en riant et en reprenant son activité du moment.

Enfin, elle était assise dans sa cuisine, sirotant son café en lisant le journal lorsque la sonnette retentit, la faisant à moitié sursauter.

Elle se leva, heureuse d'avoir une visite en ce jour de joie mais surtout, de solitude.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut comme éblouie.

Un jeune homme, d'à peu près son âge ou un peu plus jeune peut-être, se tenait devant elle.

Il était superbe.

Des cheveux couleur bronze, des yeux verts charmants et un sourire ravageur.

Il avait un paquet cadeau dans la main, que Bella regardait avec un froncement de sourcil, avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme en personne.

- Oui ?

- Madame Newton ?

- C'est moi.

Il lui tendit le cadeau.

- De la part de votre mari.

- Merci, j'ai quelque chose à signer, ou… ?

- Non, rien.

Elle prit le paquet, salua l'homme et ferma la porte doucement avant de se diriger vers le salon.

Bella sourit en se demandant ce que son mari avait bien pu lui concocter.

S'asseyant sur le canapé, elle ouvrit le cadeau et éclata de rire en découvrant un énorme godemiché.

Certes, un peu gênée, elle se demanda à voix haute comment il avait pu lui faire une chose pareille.

Riant toujours, elle sursauta à nouveau lorsque la sonnette retentit pour la seconde fois. Elle reposa l'objet et son emballage avant d'aller rouvrir. Le même homme se tenait devant la porte.

Contrairement à précédemment, elle n'ouvrit pas la porte en grand, ne voulant pas que son « visiteur » voit le cadeau de son époux.

- Vous avez oublié quelque chose ?

- Non, c'est vous qui avez oublié quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Moi !

- Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher de la monnaie.

- Non, je ne voulais pas parler d'argent. Mais de moi. Je suis la seconde partie de votre cadeau.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Bella était encore plus choquée que lorsqu'elle avait vu le jouet sexuel que son mari lui avait envoyé.

Le charmant jeune homme entra dans l'appartement, désignant le godemiché.

- Votre mari m'a payé pour que je vous explique comment bien vous servir de cet objet.

- C'est une blague ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le portable de Bella sonna.

Mike.

- Bon anniversaire, chérie. Mes cadeaux sont arrivés ?

- Tes cadeaux… Est-ce que tu n'es pas malade ou tomber sur la tête ? Es-tu fou, Mike ?

- Oui, de toi !

- Enfin, je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas…

- Laisse-toi faire, ma chérie. Il a des consignes et je te rassure, il ne te veut que du bien.

Sur ce, il raccrocha au nez de sa femme.

Bella resta longtemps interdite, le téléphone dans la main, se posant des questions sur la santé mentale de son mari.

Où diable avait-il cherché cette idée ? Totalement fantasque et assez obscène.

Elle avait déjà honte avec ce jouet au milieu du salon mais avec cet Apollon, qui la fixait en souriant, c'était le comble.

C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air très gentil et son physique n'était pas du tout moche.

- Vous me montrez votre chambre ?

- Non !

- Vous préférez rester ici, alors ?

- Écoutez, monsieur. Je vous remercie mais vraiment, ce n'est pas possible. Je n'ais pas besoin de vos services. Rentrez chez vous, mon mari vous réglera comme convenu mais…

Il ne l'écouta pas et attrapa le phallus en plastique avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

- Mais si, vous allez voir. C'est par là ?

Il gravit les marches avec une certaine grâce, sans écouter ses protestations.

Tout en remarquant qu'il avait de belles fesses, moulés dans son jean délavé, Bella s'interrogea sur la bonne conduite à tenir.

Elle ne pouvait pas appeler la police, qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait ? Qu'elle n'arrivait pas à virer le gigolo que son mari lui avait offert pour son anniversaire ?

Non, il n'y avait pas moyen. Elle devrait le faire partir gentiment, mais fermement.

Elle monta alors à l'étage, pour rejoindre sa chambre et l'inconnu. Ce dernier était allongé, nu comme un ver, sur le lit, le godemiché posé sur son ventre.

Nom de Dieu qu'il était…

Bella ne trouvait même pas de mot assez puissant pour le décrire.

Ses jambes longues et musclées, son torse si bien dessiné, tous muscles apparents.

Et son sourire…

Une vraie gueule d'ange décoiffé de manière tellement sensuelle. Elle aurait donné cher pour simplement passé ses doigts dans la tignasse dorée de cet homme.

La jeune femme essaya de reprendre ses idées et demanda à son inconnu de partir.

- Venez !

- Vraiment, c'est impossible.

- Je ne vous plais pas ?

Bella souffla en s'asseyant au bout du lit, le plus loin possible de ce jeune homme nu. Elle regardait ses doigts, qu'elle triturait.

- Ça n'a rien avoir avec vous. Je n'ai jamais trompé mon mari !

- Mais vous ne le trompez pas puisqu'il est au courant…

La femme devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas tord mais elle ne se laissa pas distraire et lui répondit toujours que c'était impossible.

Elle ne voulait pas tromper son mari, même si ce dernier était au courant et totalement consentant.

Le jeune homme s'amusait de voir sa « cliente » refuser ce « cadeau ». Jamais il n'avait été dans cette position.

D'habitude, les femmes étaient beaucoup moins réservées et encline à refuser ses services de bonheur.

Il profita que la jeune femme, qui était à quelques mètres de lui seulement, débattent sur le pourquoi et sur le comment de la situation et il entreprit de venir défaire sa chemise.

Il fit glisser ses doigts sur la peau de sa cliente alors qu'elle se reculait, lui disant que ce n'était pas possible, pour la énième fois en quelques minutes.

Edward, son nom, la fit taire définitivement par un baiser ardent.

Sous cette attaque, Bella sentit ses dernières résistances partir, laissant place à un désir fougueux, qu'elle tentait néanmoins de retenir alors que l'Adonis la faisait s'allonger sur le lit.

L'homme déshabilla la jeune femme entièrement, la regardant avec un regard noirci par le désir.

Elle était splendide.

Plus belle que les femmes dont ils avaient à s'occuper régulièrement.

Des seins ni trop petits, ni trop gros. Un ventre plat. Une intimité épilée avec grand soin. Son visage non plus n'était pas en reste.

Edward était absorbé par son regard chocolat et ses lèvres fines mais invitantes.

Mal à l'aise avec son corps nu face à cet inconnu, Bella tenta de se cacher le plus possible.

- Ne vous cachez pas. Vous êtes ravissante.

Le jeune homme sourit légèrement en voyant les magnifiques rougeurs que son compliment avait causées.

Arrachant doucement mais fermement le plaid avec lequel sa « conquête » essayait de se cacher, il le balança à travers la pièce.

Il commença à la caresser.

Ses mouvements reflétaient un peu de bestialité. Il avait un contrôle parfait mais ces gestes étaient quelque peu brusques.

Bella n'aurait pas été étonné si elle avait entendu son compagnon grogner ou rugir.

Il écarta ses jambes et d'un coup, sa langue tournoyait sur sa féminité.

Geste qui la fit faiblement gémir mais totalement inutile car elle se sentait déjà couler de désir. Son jus coulant sur ses cuisses bouillantes.

Edward attrapa par la suite le jouet sexuel et le mit en marche.

Seuls les ronronnements de l'appareil en marche emplissaient la pièce silencieuse.

Tout d'abord, il lui appliqua sur le haut de son décolleté, le descendant vers la pointe tendue du sein droit de la jeune femme.

Le latex de l'objet fit encore plus durcir le mamelon de la femme.

Le sex-toy se promena ensuite sur l'autre sein, suivi par le ventre mais le jeune homme évitait soigneusement le centre de l'envie de Bella.

Edward excitait, avec professionnalisme, toutes les zones érogènes de la jeune femme. Lui-même, prenant du plaisir à voir sa partenaire prendre du plaisir.

En très peu de temps, il réussit à enflammer tous les sens de la femme.

Elle se tordait, ondulait de plaisir sous les attaques, presque chaste, de ce faux sexe.

Bella se tourna légèrement, offrant ses reins et ses fesses à la caresse de l'ersatz _(Note de l'auteur : mot venant d'Aly^^)_ du membre masculin qui devenait comme réel dans les mains de son dompteur.

La tension ne faisait que monter et monter au sein de son ventre et elle attendait avec impatience le moment où son tortionnaire glisserait l'objet de plastique en elle, le faisant fouiller ses entrailles et délivrer la bête qui mordait cruellement son intimité.

Quand elle n'en put plus, elle supplia l'homme de la libérer.

Sans hésiter, Edward lui enfonça l'objet au plus profond d'elle, d'un geste brutal.

Bella ne put retenir un cri de surprise et de douleur.

Le phallus en plastique était si gros. Trop gros, peut-être.

Elle se sentait déchirée mais, rapidement, son sexe s'habitua à la grosseur et elle laissa la main de son amant jouer avec l'objet, à l'intérieur d'elle.

Edward imposait un rythme de plus en plus rapide, pour le plus grand bonheur de Bella.

Il augmenta la puissance des vibrations de l'objet au maximum.

La jeune femme se cambra et feula de désir.

Encore quelques minutes où Edward fouilla au plus profond d'elle avec son faux phallus et la femme hurla sa jouissance, venant violemment autour du sexe à l'intérieur d'elle.

Tremblante pendant un long moment, elle revint à la réalité, un sentiment de bien-être et de plénitude.

Elle planait si haut qu'elle en avait zappé qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Edward la laissa reprendre constance, la regardant avec une certaine admiration. D'habitude, il faisait jouir ses clientes en étant à l'intérieur d'elle, en les embrassant ou en les léchant mais là…

Interdiction.

L'ordre de son employeur était clair : pas de pénétration personnelle.

Pourtant, il avait envie de savoir le goût du désir de la jeune femme qu'il avait fait jouir, quelques minutes plus tôt.

Pour cela, il lécha les restes de l'orgasme de sa partenaire sur le sexe synthétique.

Bella aurait pu être gênée mais elle était bien trop épuisée pour ça et puis, elle se disait que maintenant, ça ne servait plus à rien d'être embarrassée.

Une fois le phallus nettoyait, il s'allongea près de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière se redressa sur un coude et ne put s'empêcher de passer ses doigts dans la chevelure soyeuse.

Il exhibait une érection plus qu'impressionnante mais ne portait pas plus d'attention à celle-ci, pensant que cela faisait parti du contrat.

Bella se perdit dans ses pensées. Essayant de savoir comment elle allait remercier son mari de ce si merveilleux cadeau.

Certainement qu'il voudrait savoir quelques détails. Savoir si son cadeau lui avait fait plaisir et à quel point.

Elle fut néanmoins interrompue par le jeune homme.

- Madame, je crois qu'il faut que je parte. Votre époux m'a payé pour vous faire plaisir avec ce joujou mais, il m'a fait jurer de ne pas vous prendre.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, je ne sais pas si je vais tenir longtemps. Vous êtes merveilleuse et, j'ai terriblement envie de vous. Il faut que je parte… Il faut que je prenne une bonne douche froide, me remettre les idées en place.

Il y avait une telle sincérité dans son ton que Bella comprit qu'il ne jouait plus.

Et elle avait raison. Si Edward s'écoutait, il l'aurait déjà prise, pour son plus grand bonheur et pour une grande jouissance.

La jeune femme fut extrêmement contente de plaire encore à d'autre homme que son propre mari.

Elle pouvait être désiré par un très beau jeune homme.

Par un Adonis, doublé d'un Apollon, qui plus est.

Une joie immense la transperça alors qu'elle voyait les yeux de son partenaire baissé, un petit sourire en coin sur le visage et l'air complètement torturé.

Elle décida que ce bonheur méritait bien une petite récompense.

Bella se pencha alors sur le membre de son partenaire et l'avala d'un coup.

Elle le suça avec enthousiasme et entrain.

Edward était aux anges. Même s'il aurait certainement préféré être à la place du phallus de plastique, il était heureux d'être dans la succulente bouche de sa cliente.

Elle allait et venait autour de la hampe dressée et titillait le gland à chaque aller-retour.

Très rapidement, elle le conduisit aux portes de l'extase.

Edward jouit violemment au fond de la gorge de sa compagne, dans un râle de désir et de bonheur.

Son sperme chaud envahit la bouche de Bella, qui s'en délecta.

*****

Après une douche du jeune homme, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte d'entrée.

Edward habillé comme il était venu, Bella en robe de chambre.

Le jeune homme agrippa la main de son amante d'une journée et lui fit un baise main.

- Ce fut un plaisir de vous faire plaisir, Madame Newton.

- C'est Bella.

- Bien, Bella. Ce fut un plaisir.

- Et vous ? Vous vous nommez comment ?

- … Je dois y aller. Encore bon anniversaire, Bella.

La jeune femme rougit au clin d'œil de son amant et il partit.

Bella referma la porte et s'adossa contre cette dernière.

_Quelle après-midi_, pensa-t-elle !

* * *

**Vous avez des critiques ? Vous avez trouvez ça bien ? Tous les avis sont les bienvenus !**

**A bientôt, Edwardienne100**


End file.
